Wine and Rain
by taylajay93
Summary: It's Henry's birthday; Drunk dancing, some fluffy Will/Helen and some sexy Will/Helen.


**_Sorry about the bad quality sex guys! x uh, I don't even know..._**

* * *

It was the night of Henry's birthday. Everyone was there, Magnus,Will, Kate, Biggie, Erica and of course Henry. They were all in Magnus' office after a long celebratory dinner at Alfredo's, with lots of wine and beer. It was only early when they got back to the Sanctuary and everyone was well over tipsy, including Magnus, much to everyone's surprise.

Soft music was playing and everyone sat on the big couches, talking and drinking. Erica was sitting on Henry's lap and Biggie had fallen asleep against Kate's shoulder. Helen poured herself and Will another full glass of wine. Henry and Erica began kissing, when suddenly Lionel Richie's song All Night Long began playing. Will put his drink down and got up from the couch groaning in delight.

"I love this song" he exclaimed as he grabbed the stereo remote and turned to volume up, extending his hand to Helen. She laughed and took his arm. Henry and Erica followed, slow dancing wrapped in each others arms. Will took both of Helens hands and locked their fingers, pulling her close and then pushing her out again, he was trying to the sing the words but mostly slurred them.

He turned her around and had her back flush against his front, both of them swaying to the beat.

"I love seeing you let loose like this." He whispered in her ear, she hummed and lifted her hand and ran it backwards through his rough hair. He took the hand she had in his hair and used it to spin her out. He laughed when she stumbled slightly back into his embrace, he giggling along with him.

"This has been one of the best nights I've had in a while, William." she said into his ear, wrapping her arms around his neck. The song began to fade out, but another song began to play. Rita Ora's, How We do, started blaring out into the room and Kate pushed Biggie's sleeping form off of her and got up, she took a big swig of her drink and started dancing around and between everyone.

Will looked at Helen and took her hand, he cocked his head towards the door and left together. He pulled her quickly out into the hall, both laughing.

"Where are we going?" she asked as they kept walking through the long halls.

"I don't know yet." he grinned at her and she continued to giggle. They got down to the cellar and Will got two bottles of wine. Then he pulled her again quickly and they went up to the roof.

"What are we doing up here? It's cold, Will." She let go of his hand and wrapped her arms around herself, rubbing her arms.

"Being alone." He bit the top of the cork on a bottle of wine and pulled it out with his teeth. She smiled but cringed at the use of his teeth. He took a long swig of the bottle and handed it to her.

"Ladies drink from glasses, Will" he laughed and came close to her, kissing her cheek.

"don't be a lady tonight." he whispered in her ear and then stepped back. She laughed and then lifted the bottle to her lips. "That's a girl." he said and winked at her. She rolled her eyes playfully and gave the bottle back to him, he took another long drink from it and then put the bottle down next to the full one on the ledge. Helen stared at him as he came close to her, placing his hands on her hips.

"Helen, can I ask you a question?" She closed her eyes and nodded. He waited a moment. "What are your thoughts on younger men?" He chuckled when she slapped his arm. They both stopped laughing suddenly, his hands still resting on her hips, they stared at each other for the longest moment.

"All men are younger then me, well most of them anyway, but there's this particular young man, he's strong but gentle and he cares a lot about his friends and..." she lifted her hand to his face, running her fingers along his jaw, "I wouldn't mind if he held me like this every now and again."

They kissed passionately as it began to rain, Helen laughed into the kiss.

"We're getting wet, Will." she said against his lips. He held her tighter.

"I don't care." he said in return and continued to kiss her, he felt her shiver and groaned. "okay, lets go in." He grabbed her hand and the full bottle of wine. They walked hand in hand through the halls to the residential corridors. They passed Helen's bedroom door, when she stopped them.

"Will, wait." she licked her lips. "in here." He smiled at her and nodded. He'd never been in her room before. She walked backwards slowly through the door. Her hair was wet and was sticking to her chest, Will thought it was the sexiest thing. He popped the cork on the bottle and took two big mouth fulls, and watched as she lit the fire. He came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She turned in his arms and pushed him backwards until the back of his legs hit the bed. He fell back and watched as she began to take her wet clothes off.

"Helen..." He leaned up on his elbows. "You're so sexy." She was now completely naked except for her black high heels. Just as she was about to take them off he stopped her. "No, leave them on." She giggled and he shot up off the bed quickly to take his clothes off. She's never seen someone get undressed so fast before.

Their hands roamed all over each others naked bodies. He turned them around and pushed her gently onto the bed and climbed on top of her, kissing her slowly from her lips, down her neck and all over her chest.

"I can't believe this is happening." She admits as he continues to kiss her body, moving his hand between them to her centre.

"Good or bad?" he asks breathlessly. She moans she his finger reaches her clit. She runs one hand through his hair and the other hand scratches down his back.

"Good. Definitely good, Will." She pants and wraps her legs around him. He brings his hand back up and places both his hands either side of her head and positions himself at her entrance. She moans again at the tiniest contact and kisses him like it's the last one she'll ever get as he pushes agonisingly slow inside of her. His thrusts are slow and realises that it must have been a long time for her because she is very tight. His pace picks up as he feels her nails in his back again, the faster and harder he goes, the deeper her nails go and the louder her moans get.

He can feel her, hot and tight around him and he isn't going to last much longer. He thrusts as fast as he can and he feels her tremble, she grabs the sheets beside her as her orgasm begins, the intensity is so much for him, that Will can't hold on and spills himself inside of her. He rolls off of her and listens to her pant as she comes down from her high.

"Will...I want you to know..." she began as she rolls over slightly and kisses his bare, sweaty chest, "That this isn't a one time thing." She kicks off the shoes that he forgot she was still wearing, and curled herself into him and pulling the blanket up over them. He waited a while, until he thought she was asleep.

"I love you, Helen." he whispers. She smiled.

"I love you too, Will."


End file.
